


the world is gonna bend

by sabinelagrande



Series: born this way [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Radek Zelenka, Dom Rodney McKay, Dom Steven Caldwell, F/M, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Service Submission, Sub Elizabeth Weir, Sub John Sheppard, Sub Ronon Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easy like Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is gonna bend

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney is wearing [something like this](http://www.amazon.com/UFC-Practice-Glove-L-XL/dp/B002MFIURG/ref=sr_1_11?s=sporting-goods&ie=UTF8&qid=1320877365&sr=1-11), for your reference.

The rumors were true. Word spread through the ranks quickly, especially when it was such juicy news. It had been a blow to his reputation, no doubt; it cast things into a whole new light and jeopardized his relationship with his crew. But by the time the truth was discovered, the damage was done, and there was no way or reason to go back.

Everyone knew that Caldwell had his own French press.

Elizabeth carefully poured the steaming coffee into appropriate mugs; Caldwell took his black, but she added a little sugar for herself, stirring it very delicately, very aware of the piping hot liquid.

It felt comfortable, doing this for him; it had been so long since anyone had let her, and longer than that since someone had understood what she got out of it. The practiced routines of protocol spoke to her, clearing her mind, giving her something to focus on at the same time that it emptied her head.

They couldn't have everything, obviously, but compromise wasn't new to either of them. She'd never be able to do this for company; she'd never even be able to dress appropriately for it, but there were ways around that. Latex and leather were expensive and hard to explain, but naked was free and just as alluring, if not more.

It did make coffee service considerably more difficult, however.

She gingerly carried the mugs over to the couch; without looking up from his book, Caldwell held out his hand, accepting his mug from her. She set hers down on the coffee table before settling in on her pillow on the floor, kneeling beside him.

Days like this didn't come often- they didn't come ever, really, not unless Elizabeth made them happen. It had been too long, months since it even seemed like taking a break was a good idea; but now that it seemed like everything wasn't going to blow up before lunch time, there was no choice but to revel in it.

Caldwell continued with his book, seemingly lost in it, his hand resting absently on Elizabeth's head, his fingers tracing through her hair. He'd be a while, lingering over his coffee as he read, but he wouldn't expect Elizabeth to sit there counting the ceiling tiles as he did it, expecting her to occupy herself instead.

She'd prepared for this eventuality, stashing her reading material under the table. She was halfway through a fascinating biography; but the sincere desire of her heart at that moment was for spider solitaire, so the tablet it was.

She fired up the program, resting her head against his leg and settling in for a little mindless entertainment, well suited to her state of mind.

\--

Ronon snored like a chainsaw.

That was mostly fine, because Radek did too; it was somewhat more impressive given that Radek was half his size.

So it wasn't exactly peaceful in their room when Radek awoke, but it was more than nice. Ronon was wrapped around him, clutching Radek to his chest; he worked his hips slowly, unconsciously, grinding his erection against his ass.

Radek couldn't allow this to stand.

He turned in Ronon's grip; Ronon didn't want to let him go, but after a brief protest he settled down. Radek licked his palm before reaching between them; it hadn't taken much to get him as hard as Ronon was. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks- he was pleased to no end that his hand wasn't really big enough for the job- working against Ronon, pushing up against him and into his grip.

Ronon moaned low in his throat, still rolling his hips; finally, he blinked awake, grinning at Radek. Radek didn't have a choice other than to kiss him, long and languid, matching the slow slide of their bodies together.

It wasn't quite enough for Radek; he pushed at Ronon's shoulders, and Ronon rolled over for him immediately, laying back on the bed. Radek took his hand, dragging it downwards, and Ronon took the hint immediately, taking both of them into his hand, holding them together as they both moved together, driving each other closer.

Radek leaned down, kissing Ronon's chest, the side of his face, his lips; Ronon laid there and took it, whatever Radek wanted, letting him have it.

Radek would never get enough of it.

He was getting so close, so ready; he thought about holding off, making Ronon suck him, sliding himself into Ronon's tight, wonderful ass. But then he thought about the day ahead of them, nothing to do but this, nowhere to go.

He took himself into his hand, moving fast, not caring whether he made a good show of it or not. Ronon would probably like it either way, any way as long as he got it. He moved just right, twisted his hand just so, and he came onto Ronon's stomach and thighs, marking him.

Ronon clenched his hands in the bedsheets, obviously trying to hold off; Radek reached down, rubbing his come into Ronon's skin, smiling. "Go and get the ring," he said, and Ronon made a desperate noise. Radek leaned down, kissing him hard. "I have much more in store for you."

\--

"I am going to beat the hell out of you," Rodney said, his voice low, right into John's ear.

"Please do," John said, and Rodney laughed. John stretched out his neck in invitation, and Rodney took him upon it, biting and sucking at his skin. John was a little bit past caring; he'd been running around with bite marks all over his throat for almost three months now, and the rumor mill had stopped being interested weeks ago. Plus, anyone who could actually do anything about it was pointedly ignoring it.

That and it felt too good to stop.

Rodney pushed him up against the padding on the wall, one knee pressed up between his thighs so that Rodney could grind against him. "How do you want it?" he said, and before John could answer, he slapped John's ass hard. "Should I use the flogger on you first?"

"I'm ready," John said, his breath already coming heavy. He was taking a chance; honesty could get him nowhere, might just get him beat with the flogger for half an hour before Rodney got to the good part. Not that the flogger wasn't _a_ good part; it was just not what he'd been promised, not what he was waiting for. "Please, Rodney, I'm so ready."

Rodney kissed the back of his neck. "Brace yourself, then."

John put himself flat against the wall; he was going to need the support. If he tried to keep himself up on his arms he was just going to get sore faster, and he wanted to keep this going for a good long time. On a good day, he could wear Rodney out, and this was shaping up to be a very good day.

His mouth watered when he heard the velcro, the sound of Rodney strapping on the gloves. He didn't even know where Rodney found out about MMA gloves, and he didn't really care, because they were pretty much his favorite thing _ever_.

"I've been practicing," Rodney said, conversationally, as he stepped behind John. "I'm starting to think some of your soldiers are getting a little afraid of me. I know your punching bag is."

"I do worry about the- ah-" John broke off when Rodney punched him in the shoulder blade, not too hard, getting him used to it- "mental well-being of our punching bag."

"Yeah, well," Rodney said, hitting him on the other side, and John could hear the smile in his voice. "I wish _my_ punching bag would shut up and let me beat on him."

John smiled, but he didn't answer, relaxing into the wall and letting Rodney hit him over and over again. He wasn't doing it at full strength, not yet, just going back and forth, warming up. John moaned softly, the noise broken up by the rhythm of Rodney's fists on his back; it felt really good and amused the hell out of him, which was the best possible combination of things.

"Get ready," Rodney said, and then he backhanded John, nice and hard, pushing John forward into the padding. John wasn't entirely sure how he did it, how he could do it over and over again without getting tired, but it made him feel a little fuzzy when he thought of Rodney in the gym practicing, bulking up just so he could beat John, making those kinds of plans for him.

John rolled his shoulders, moving into it, giving Rodney a better target, and Rodney didn't hesitate to make use of it. He was really getting into it now; he hauled off and socked John as hard as he could, holding his fist to John's back before taking it away, making the impact go all the way through him. It didn't hurt like a cane or a whip or even a flogger did; it seemed to get down into his bones, reverberating around his body, all the way to his core.

John was moaning unreservedly now as Rodney beat on him. He could feel it as Rodney started to wind down, but he was in such a good place that it seemed distant, something happening somewhere else.

"That's it," Rodney said finally, clinging to John's back and generally sweating all over him- not that John was particularly complaining. "That's all I've got."

John turned his face towards him for a kiss. "That's gotta be a record."

"It certainly feels like one," he said, reaching down for his water bottle, taking a long swig out of it before offering it to John. "Here, come and sit down," he said, guiding John towards the couch, a pillow and blanket already waiting for him; John didn't hesitate to drape himself all over Rodney, putting his head on Rodney's lap. He grabbed Rodney's arm, wrapping it around him.

Rodney huffed a laugh. "I guess you liked that."

John grinned. "You know I do."

Rodney leaned down and kissed him. "Thank god for fake weekends."

\--

Elizabeth didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until Caldwell tugged gently on her hair. "Liz," he said softly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god," she said, taking in what had just happened; her coffee was cold, her knees ached, and her tablet had slid off her lap and onto the floor. "I am so sorry. Let me just-"

"Come here," he said, sounding amused, and, wincing, she lifted herself onto the couch. "Not there," he told her. "Here."

Following his lead, she straddled him, resting her tired knees on the couch. "I've never done anything like that before," she told him. "If I could have-"

"I knew you liked it," he said, amused. "But I didn't know it made you _that_ calm."

Elizabeth tried to pretend like she wasn't blushing. "It won't happen again."

He pulled her face down, kissing her sweetly. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy you got some rest." His smile turned into a smirk. "I mean, I expect you not to do it when we're entertaining, but I can forgive you this once."

They always talked about it like this, when and not if, as if it weren't completely out of the realm of possibility, but it felt hollow today. "I wish we could."

He slid his hands up her sides, comforting her. "So do I," he said seriously. "I wish I could show everyone, Liz." She looked away, but he took her face in his hand. "I'm not talking about protocol. I don't give a damn if anybody knows you can serve coffee. I wish I could show everyone how much-" he faltered, swallowing before speaking- "how much you mean to me."

There was nothing for her to do but bend down and kiss him, clinging to him desperately. There was nothing she wanted more than to show the world, but it was enough then just to know that he wanted it too, that this was as crucial to him as it was to her. They parted, and he lay his head on her chest, breathing in for a moment before he sat back.

"I brought you up here for a reason," he said after a moment, and that smirk was back on his face; she was very glad that the difficult part was over.

She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was still naked, while he was fully clothed underneath her. From this position, she was all spread out for him, and it felt pleasantly dirty. "Oh?" she said, as if she had no idea what he was talking about, even while she spread her legs further.

"I like innocent on you," he said, sliding his hand down her stomach. "I've got to remember that one." She grinned; it turned into a sigh as his fingers dipped all the way down, glancing across her clit. She was already starting to get wet; she was always wet for him. "Get me out," he told her, and she didn't hesitate; she'd been wanting to get those pants off him for quite a while now.

His cock felt so good in her hand, growing as she stroked it; she must have been doing something right, because she'd barely started when he lifted her up, positioning himself right at her entrance, unable to wait any longer. She moaned as she sunk down around him, his cock filling her up just right, just how she needed it.

"Ride me," he said, pushing up into her, and she wanted nothing more. She put her hands on his shoulders, using them for support as she moved up and down on him again and again. He didn't move for a moment, making her work for it, making sure she'd do exactly what he wanted. Just when it started to get frustrating, he snapped his hips up against hers, thrusting up into her hard.

It was so difficult not to take what she wanted, to go as fast as she could, greedily rubbing at her clit until she came, gasping. That wasn't what she'd been told, so it was off the table. Doing what she was ordered always trumped it in the end, no matter what it was; what she'd been instructed to do was always so much more satisfying in the long run.

"You love this," he said, a statement and not a question. "You just love my cock inside of you."

Her ears burned a little; she'd do whatever depraved thing he wanted, but _talking_ about it was still so hard. "Yes, yes, _please_ -"

He chuckled, low and dirty. "Listen to you begging me for it." He moved his hands up, taking her breasts into his hands, pinching gently at her nipples. "Do it faster for me."

She'd just been waiting; she rolled her hips, grinding against him hard but still trying to keep it under control. That lasted until he slapped her on the thigh. "I didn't say for you to hold out on me," he said, and she gave up entirely, moving desperately against him, taking him just as hard and as deep as she could.

"You're going to come when I say so," he said, reaching down again, pressing against her clit. "Not a second before or after, or god only knows when I'll let you come again." She nodded, biting her lip; just hearing that made her want to come.

It was so hard to keep her focus, her orgasm hanging over her almost like a threat, coming soon but completely unpredictable, so hard to prevent when she was so concerned with it.

"Come now," he said sharply, and she sank all the way down around him and just did it, shouting in relief, her eyes rolling back. He didn't last much longer; he sank his teeth into the firm curve of her breast and came hard inside of her, all but growling.

She collapsed forward onto him, her arms circling his neck, and he kissed the side of her face, holding her close to him.

It really couldn't have been a better morning.


End file.
